A Hope For Us All
by Kuriboh101
Summary: A mysterious visitor searches for Jaden Kaiba, the son of Duel Monsters Tycoon the infamous Seto Kaiba, as an evil threatens to destroy. But little did Jaden know, that this visitor has info that could change the future forever... not good with summaries NO FLAMES :3 Rated T for iffy content.


**A Hope For Us All**

"The end is near, boy!" a villainous voice growled.

**-BOOM!-**

"**I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY ANY FUTURES!" **a voice cried.

"So...you're the boy." a female voice assumed.

Me: "Yes! It's hear...finally here! :D

Onno: Great...another one of your epic fail stories.

Me: Shut Up and get back in your corner old man!

Onno -runs to corner- fine...so what's this story going to be about?

Me: -shines flashlight in my face- Something big and deep...something interesting...something that even the most pure hearted will lust over this piece of good looking creation...oh yeah I'm drooling right here.

Onno: -rolls his eyes- whatever...just start the story.

Me: Fine -smirks evilly- you're dying in this story, little man.

Onno: O_o what? Nooooooo. You can't!

Me: -caressing a skull-, I can do anything I please. Mwhahahahahaha -coughs- Do you have any questions?

Onno: -raises hand- I do!

Me: -rolls eyes- what?

Onno: Who's skull are you caressing?

Me: -looks down at he skull-...I don't know.

…..

P/s: if you haven't read **You Can Change The Past **and **Missing Card** I suggest you read those first ^^ thanks.

Me: Let's get my narrating hat on. -puts on bald cap and coughs- Ahem... There were sudden changes in the sky above a lonely cool desert. The night blueish sky turned into a sudden mixed rainbow colored sky. The wind currents started get fierce as the rainbow color spreads across the sky. It was nothing like the normal function of the desert's weather, the animals started to his themselves for safety as if the sky looked like it was going to crack and fall. It was actually an alien saucer looking ship slowing coming to a landing spot.

**Mystery Man's POV**

I decided to land this puppy on the desert ground. I made sure that it was an empty space before taking my landings. I took out the keys out of the ship's keyhole and opened the glass shield that was protecting me.

I stood up, finally enjoying fresh air from the top of my ship. The wind blew through my hair with two tones of brown color as my brown bangs got in my face. My chocolate colored eyes looked at my surroundings... a cold desert. I pressed a different button and a set of stairs was set up before me, I walked down slowly as I could feel painful memories slowly creeping up to my mind. Familiar faces also appeared; my friends, my family, and even my enemies...

I walked five feet away from my ship, I took a remote from my pocket and I pressed a green button. /the ship started to convert into a small, but wide semi- circular yellow house. It actually looked futuristic and radiant.

I smiled proudly and walked into my ship house...

**End of Pov-**

The house looked very peaceful looking. There was a wide flat screen TV, a couple of red couches and a big chair surrounding a small brown table. There was also a kitchen, a small dining room a bathroom, and a bedroom. If you weren't a fan of big houses, but you want a nice one, then this is perfect.

He was wearing a black shirt covered by a black and red jacket, dark blue jeans ,and black and white skater shoes. The young man entered the bathroom to strip himself of his clothes, revealing a very muscular body, to take a quick shower.

…...

After ten minutes, he covered himself wit a robe and made his way to is computer in his bedroom. The man took out his duel disk and plugged it up to the computer The computer showed various of information.

"The readings are correct...all systems are go..." the young said.

"Grandpa, you rule." he made a mental note.

"Master, a call from your mother is hear on the visa phone." the computer informed.

The man smiled warmly. "Ok, put her on." he instructed.

"Yes sir." the computer said as a robot arm placed the screen in front of the man.

The screen turned on and a beautiful woman with long blonde hair appeared on the screen.

"Hi mom." the man greeted.

The woman smiled elegantly at her son. "Hi Junior, I just called to check on you." she informed.

"Well, I just got here, It took one whole day to get here." the young man who's named Junior said with a pouty face.

The woman giggled at her boy's expression. "Well, I'm glad you got there safely." she said.

"Yeah." Junior silently said. "Anyway...how's everything?" he asked.

"Good, except a bunch of guys won't leave me alone about a damn date." she said. "Some guys just can't take a hint." the lady said as she shook her head.

The youngster felt her pain. "Yeah, I get that." Junior said.

Despite her age, his mom actually looks good. A body like a goddess, a face that everyone could stare at for an eternity, and her hair is like a flowing river of gold, she maintained her good looks.

"I made sure that I packed enough snacks for your trip." the mother said.

The young man looked in his cabinets and his backpack and found food. His eyes widened like saucers

"You rule mom!" he cheered.

The woman giggled. "Try not to over stuff yourself." she advised.

"I won't" the young man protested.

The woman just giggled at her son's reaction. "Well, you better get some rest." she advised.

"I will." he said as his face turned serious. "I will save the future." he added.

His mom's eyes sparkled with glee. "I know you will." she softly said.

The man could tell that she was worried for him, and Junior wasn't completely sure about this, however there's no backing down.

"Good night, mom." he said softly.

"Good night, Junior." she wished.

The screen turned off and Junior put on a pair of boxers. He collapse on the bed and fell asleep.

To be continued...

Me: Well that was fun ^ w^

Onno: ….,.whatever.

Me: -,_,- you piece of...

Onno: not in front of the kids. 0_0

Me: This is for older views only.

Onno: she doesn't own anything.

Me: except this plot.

Onno: …..so humble.

Me: I know ^w^


End file.
